


TheATeam

by okumura_rin



Category: Fairy Tail, gruvia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Songfic, i cant spell, supersad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumura_rin/pseuds/okumura_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a sad story about the ship, Gruvia. I hope you enjoy cuz this is my first one! and may have a trigger! so Trigger Warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TheATeam

**_White Lips, Pale face, Breathing in Snowflakes, Burnt lungs, Sour taste_ **

**_Lights gone, Days end, Struggling to pay rent, Long nights, Strange men_ **

****

It was quiet through the Fullbuster's home, it was a unusual quietness. Of course the television was on and the famous, Gray Fullbuster, was sitting there. His eyes were glued to the screen like any other child and didn't care of what was gong on around him. He had a beautiful wife, Juvia Fullbuster who was due for next week. This thought rang through his mind and started new questions, would the baby be healthy? Would it kill Juvia if she gets sick? These were the things that Gray was worried about. His partner in crime, Natsu Dragneel, told him its normal to have these strange thoughts. Lucy, Natsu's wife, told Juvia how great  it is to have this experience and name the child. Juvia was so happy the first time she heard the news, but she had gotten worried that she would have a miscarriage. Gray and Juvia talked and talked about the baby. Once Juvia started to feel the baby moved around she let Gray feel, they were the happiest couple. But now little did Gray know what was happening behind the new walls Juvia placed before she knew.

 

_**And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since eighteen** _

_**But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries** _

 

Juvia was busy driving home from her last day at work when her phone rang. She picked up and the speakers voice was down low and quiet, " Juvia, I have some... some very disappointing news, You see umm... how do I put this... Ummm... I'm sorry but... the baby is... dead" Juvia's mind exploded with questions, How was Gray gonna handle this? How did the baby die? Was it my fault? Juvia calmly responded, " Its okay" Then hung up. Once she reached the driveway of their humble home, the sobs that were choked up, came out.

 

_**And they scream** _  
_**The worst things in life come free to us** _  
_**'Cause we're just under the upper hand** _  
_**And go mad for a couple grams** _

 

The door slowly creaked open, scaring the bluette," Juvia?" Heels clicked onto the floor then a barefoot, walking, thumping noise coming closer towards him, " What's wrong?" Gray stared into the once living eyes of his wife, ' _Why is she keeping secrets from me?'_ Juvia erupted into tears in front of Gray. He walked over calmly and cradled the weeping 'soon to be' mom, " It's okay, Juvia " He brought her chin up with his hand, " Tell me what's wrong? I promise I won't get mad" Juvia slowly nodded, " O-okay... Th-he b-baby is d-d-d-dead!"

 

_**And she don't want to go outside tonight** _  
_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland** _  
_**Or sells love to another man** _  
_**It's too cold outside** _  
_**For angels to fly** _  
_**Angels to fly** _

 

Gray froze. ' _The baby is dead?!?!'_ He felt Juvia shake in his arms, " How the hell did it happen?" Gray was loosing it, " HOW THE HELL DID IT HAPPEN!?!?!" A smacking sound rung throughout the house. Gray had just hit Juvia.

 

**_Ripped gloves, raincoat_ **   
**_Tried to swim and stay afloat_ **   
**_Dry house, wet clothes_ **   
**_Loose change, bank notes_ **   
**_Weary-eyed, dry throat_ **   
**_Call girl, no phone_ **

 

Juvia ran past Gray, when he was trying to process what he just did. She ran towards a room and quickly swung open the door, revealing a loop hung from the ceiling. Juvia walked in and stood up on the chair, slowly placing her head through the loop. Gray shook out of his daydream and ran towards the open door.

 

_**And they say** _   
_**She's in the Class A Team** _   
_**Stuck in her daydream** _   
_**Been this way since eighteen** _   
_**But lately her face seems** _   
_**Slowly sinking, wasting** _   
_**Crumbling like pastries** _   
_**And they scream** _   
_**The worst things in life come free to us** _   
_**'Cause we're just under the upper hand** _   
_**And go mad for a couple grams** _   
_**And she don't want to go outside tonight** _   
_**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland** _   
_**Or sells love to another man** _   
_**It's too cold outside** _   
_**For angels to fly** _   
_**An angel will die** _

 

Her shaky arms tightened the loop a bit more, then she kicked the chair out from underneath her. Gray heard the loud bang ~~bang into the room! I know you want it!~~ , " Shit!" He reached the door and saw the most terrifying thing.

 

_**Covered in white** _   
_**Closed eye** _   
_**And hoping for a better life** _   
_**This time, we'll fade out tonight** _   
_**Straight down the line** _

 

" Welcome back to the morning news! While we were gone we got some breaking news, a married couple were found dead in their home late last night. The male was Gray Fullbuster and his wife Juvia F-Fullbuster. Juvia was found hanging in a room inside of the home and Gray was found outside with a gun lying beside him. Police are under investigation of how this happened but their theory is that it was suicide. T-This is L-Lucy Heartfilia, back to you Mira" The blonde ran away from the camera and hugged the pinkette, " Why? W-why them?"

 

_**And they say** _   
_**She's in the Class A Team** _   
_**Stuck in her daydream** _   
_**Been this way since eighteen** _   
_**But lately her face seems** _   
_**Slowly sinking, wasting** _   
_**Crumbling like pastries** _   
_**They scream** _   
_**The worst things in life come free to us** _   
_**And we're all under the upper hand** _   
_**Go mad for a couple grams** _   
_**And we don't want to go outside tonight** _   
_**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland** _   
_**Or sell love to another man** _   
_**It's too cold outside** _   
_**For angels to fly** _   
_**Angels to fly** _   
_**To fly, fly** _   
_**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly** _   
_**For angels to die** _

 


End file.
